Her Arrival Extended
by Reapergal08
Summary: This is the extended version of the story where I will be doing the whole thing. So more chapters. More characters. More Harry bashing. More Ron being inable to speak.Mystery, drama, Oh my! Read please!
1. Her Arrival

Okay so a few people loved this story so I've decided to expand it to the whole thing :)  
So the WHOLE thing... :/  
I shall do it for Harry :D  
So here's chapter one again...

**Her Arrival **(12/10/08)

The great hall was buzzing with the activity of the sorting feast. The first years had been sorted into their new houses and old friends were greeting one another after a long summer holiday. Harry glanced around the hall with a smile on his face, next to him Ron was filling up his plate with his sixth helping and Hermione was giving him disgusted looks from over her pudding. He was finally back; there were no Dursley's, no small bedroom and no stupid Order protection twenty-four seven.

The sight of Malfoy's ash blond hair caught his eyes from the Slytherin table and Harry was shocked to find his arch nemesis watching him. The boys thin face contorted into a smug grin as he noticed his gaze and Harry turned his back to him. The one thing he was not looking forward to being back at Hogwarts, having to see Malfoy's dumb grin every  
time he turned a corridor; it was enough to drive him mad!

"Hoobs tat?" Ron spluttered through a mouth full of food; splattering pieces all over the table. Hermione scowled moving her bag out of firing range.

"English please Ronald?" She tutted sharing a glance out of the corner of her eye with Harry who hid his smirk behind his hand. Ron swallowed and pointed to the top table where the teachers were sat, Harry was surprised to find a girl sat there right next to Dumbeldore, the head. None of the other teachers seemed bothered by her presence even though she was obviously the same age as he was; although she seemed awkward sat amongst all the adults, her eyes constantly scanning the hall as if looking for someone.

"Who's she?" Ron repeated.

"Dunno..." Harry said quietly watching the girl. "Maybe she's related to one of the teachers or something? I didn't see her get sorted..."

"That's impossible," Hermione snapped, her eyes alight with curiosity "There are no children aloud to sit at the top table, it's a rule. I read it in Hogwarts a history-"

"Does it say who she is then in Hogwarts a history?" Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth; but she heard anyway. Hermione had just turned around to yell at him when it happened.

The usual warm air of the Great Hall turned unexpectedly cold, very cold. The large fire place puffed out of existence with a flash and the candle that floated in the air above them blew out too, throwing darkness into the hall. The students all screamed in fright and began to panic as the huge iron wrought windows iced over with a crackle. There was just enough light left in the hall for Harry to be able to look around; the teachers at the top table were attempting to calm the nearest students all apart from Dumbeldore who was listening to the girl next to him. It was impossible to hear what she was saying over the noise but it obvious that she was shouting at the Headmaster, using her hand to point to the door and the students repeatedly. Harry continued to look around, catching sight of Malfoy again surrounded by the other Slytherins who were trying to get to their feet; he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, his features paler than usual.

The doors that lead into the entrance hall suddenly flew open as if they were caught in a gale. Every gaze in the room spiralled towards the sight, including Harry's.

Framed in the doorway was a slight figure, shadows playing on their features so it was difficult to tell if they were a male or female under the heavy cloak they were wearing, but something told Harry it was a girl; it was just the way they held themselves. Straight backed and head up high; the sight of the figure had sent the whole of the Slytherin house into an uproar of gasps and shocked stares. Ignoring them, the girl stepped forward and casually sauntered up the middle of the house tables.

Harry shivered, as the girl approached his seat the cold air seemed to thicken; a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. The feeling was not far from the one that Dementor's gave him whenever they were near. But this time it was different, it was- painful; the coldness prickled on his skin uncomfortably, numbing where it touched. Harry's breath misted in front of his face as the girl passed him by-

No she had stopped in front of him...

Looking up he was unable to see any part of the face under the dark hood; she seemed to be holding something in her hand, without really thinking he lifted his hand to receive it ignoring the sudden shout in his ear, warning him. But he was powerless to stop himself, the girl had him entranced.

Indifferently, the girl tipped her hand to let the object fall into his hand and then carried on walking. A surprisingly painful twinge flew up Harry's arm from where the thing had touched him, but he didn't cry out; opening his palm he found a small disk of what could only be ice. Even as he watched confused two letters stood out at him; E.P..?

By the time he looked up the girl had made it to the top table; for once no one seemed to be looking at him, it seemed that the exchange had just gone unnoticed by everyone bar Hermione, Ron and the girl at the teacher table who looked at him with fearful wide eyes.

Dumbeldore stood to greet the girl with a wary expression on his face. She stopped in front of his chair and with a flick of her wrist handed him a folded piece of parchment. Cautiously and with everyone watching he opened the letter and read it for a second his blue eyes scanning it quickly, a deep frown forming on his face. Turning towards professor McGonagall he whispered something and she hurried off, only to be back a second later holding the sorting hat. The students muttered amongst themselves; this girl was going to be sorted? But she was the wrong age!

Harry watched as the girl next to Dumbeldore stood up and held his arm back, saying something under her breath casting a fearful glance towards the cloaked figure. He managed to lip read a few of her words; 'You can't be seriously considering-'. But the Head shook her off and handed her the letter to read while he re- lit the candles with a wave of his wand. The girl read the letter and scowled the same as Dumbeldore but gave him back the letter with a nod of her head, like she was giving him permission to continue! But he was the head, since when did a student have power over him?!

Professor McGonagall cautiously approached the girl and lifted the hat to her head but she held up her hand and un-clipped the cloak from around her neck, letting it fall to the floor. She was pale and ghostly in the flickering light of the candles, her hair hanging down to below her waist. It was long and wavy and dark brown in colour; her clothes were all dark like the cloak. Harry couldn't see her he glanced around the hall and spotted the expressions on all the Slytherins boy's faces; they look gob smacked, like they couldn't believe their eyes or like they had never seen a girl before in their entire life.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and Harry could almost feel the whole hall hold its breath as they waited for the answer that hat would give. It was silent for a long time; you could have almost cut the tension in the room with a knife. Suddenly the rip at the base of the hat opened and it yelled to the whole room:

"Gryffindor!"

The usual chorus of claps from the host table were drowned out by abrupt shouts from the Slytherin table; some had even gotten to their feet to yell in anger. The girl turned around sharply to glare at them and Harry caught his breath.

"Silence you Morons" she snarled but he barely heard. This was impossible...

The face looking around the hall now was familiar in a horrifying way, it was the same that had looked out at him from the mirror of Erised and old black and white photos from an album Hagrid had given him in his first year.

The face was that of Lilly Potter...

All comments are welcome here!  
Thanks for reading!

x


	2. The First Encounter

Okay chapter two :)  
Not much to say apart from the action gets more later and we finally reviel the link between Harry and the Mysterious Girl :D  
But I'll upload that when its ready  
Enjoy anyway!

Harry: Why the hell do people always show me getting beaten up?  
Me: Dunno... *frowns* Maybe cos you wear glasses and you're an easy target?  
Harry: D: Thanks! *kills self*

xD Just a thought... sorry for all glasses wearing people! :)

**The First Encounter**

Harry was soaking, the rain dripping from his quidditch robes and to the floor. It had been a tiring training session and as he walked up the empty staircase his footfall was heavy on the stone. He was looking forward to a shower and bed, his limbs were already screaming at him to lie down before he crawled into a corner to die.

In fact he had been tired and weak a lot lately, he hoped he wasn't coming down with something but he knew that flying in the rain was not going to help. With a sigh he reached the last staircase to the common room, silently cursing that it was on the seventh floor. If he's have chosen Slytherin he could have at least fallen down into the dungeon with exhaustion!

Harry was too lost in his own self pitying thoughts to notice that staircase wasn't as empty as he had previously thought, a girl was standing outside the portrait arguing to be let in; apparently she lacked the password. He got close enough to catch a little of what she was saying:

"...For goodness sake," she muttered, "Don't you realise who I am? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be hanging up here!"

"Funny," Harry wheezed making her jump; she hadn't heard his approach "I thought the school was hundreds of years old, you don't really look old enough."

She span to look at him and he stopped dead, it was the girl who had sat at the front table in the sorting ceremony, now he was closer to her Harry noticed her eyes were like none he had ever seen before; they glowed softly in the dark of the corridor. He also noticed how pretty she was, she blushed at his words.

"Slip of the tongue" she mumbled. "I was just looking for someone actually and I can't seem to remember the password, you couldn't help me out could you Harry?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked "But I don't know who you are."

She smiled and pointed to his forehead.

"Everyone knows who you are Mr Potter" she said, her accent was hard to place; far better cultured than he was used to. Then again Hogwarts students were a mixed bunch "I'm Natalie; I'm Dumbledore's great niece. "

She thrust out a hand and shocked at the formality he took it without really thinking. A pain shot up his arm and for a second he felt even more light-headed, he quickly withdrew his palm.

"Are you ok?" she gasped as a sudden wave of cold ran up his spine making his head spin, she steadying him by grabbing his arm. He hadn't even realised he'd stumbled. "You've gone awfully pale."

"I think I need to lie down" he mumbled.

"Let me help you," he was aware of her turning towards the portrait and without a password it opened after seeing something she held in her hand, in his daze he didn't see it. Part of him wondered why she hadn't used it to get in there in the first place.

Stepping into the common room didn't help; the chill increased, clawing at his mind. He had only felt this once before, when he had seen that girl in the hall and sure enough she was sat alone in the room when they entered.

"You're not meant to be in here," she mumbled as Harry and the girl Natalie made their way towards the stairs. They stopped at her words or at least Natalie did, Harry needed to lie down and wasn't up for conversation.

"Neither are you..." she answered, there was a touch of hostility to her tone that didn't seem to go unmissed.

The girl blinked taken aback, as if she wasn't used to being addressed like that.

"But I'm just a little Gryffindor sat in _my_ common room, innocently reading..." she looked anything but innocent, her black eyelashes casting deep shadows across her face in the half light of the fire. She smiled falsely "And you are intruding where you aren't wanted."

"I know exactly what you're doing here" Natalie replied placing Harry in a chair so he didn't fall. She placed her hands on her hips "No goody two-shoes act will fool me: _Princess_."

There was an almost Malfoy like smirk on her elegant features at her next words.

"But it isn't you I need to be fooling now is it?" she glanced over to Harry who had slumped over in pain, she giggled cruelly at the sight "Honestly don't men have a poor pain tolerance?"

Natalie pursed her lips.

"Stop it," she hissed, Harry didn't quite understand what she was talking about "You've made your point, just stop it."

"I don't know what you mean," the girl shrugged, a grin playing on her lips. But upon seeing that she had no impact on Natalie she relented, glaring a little "So how did you know? I thought my gift was quite secret and more importantly unusual."

Natalie snorted surprising them both.

"You honestly think you're the only one?" she snarled, quite annoyed "How obnoxious. Why do you think he's reacting like he is to your presence? Think about it for one second."

The girl sniffed hard through her nose and closed her book, getting to her feet.

"You're boring me" she huffed storming past them and to the stairs. As she drew closer the coldness in Harry's body increased, like a fist clutching his heart. He found himself shaking uncontrollably as she stopped in front of him once again, he looked up into her eyes and she stared down at him. Without warning she reached forward a hand and touched his cheek, it was a pain not unlike when his scar ached only worse as it seemed to freeze his very soul. Darkness clouded his vision, he felt like he was falling.

"I see what you mean," came the girl's voice from far away "But I don't think he'll be much of a problem, do you?"

Harry's strength finally gave out and he fell into the rushing darkness, the last sounds were footsteps retreating.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed and the morning light was filtering through the window.

Okay me and my friend hurried the ending but I promise the next bit will be better!  
PROMISE!

Comments please!


	3. The Heat Wave

**Right so this chapter wasn't writen by me only edited. This story is a joint venture so I'll do the next one :)**  
**Anyway enjoy!**

The Heat Wave

It had been a week since the night where Harry had passed out and since then he hadn't seen Natalie around and had only caught glimpses of strange new girl. A strange heat wave had unusually taken over Hogwarts it was only the middle of February but the weather matched that of mid summer. Most of the students had taken to staying inside the cool stone castle, only venturing outside for quidditch and some classes. The old stone castle was cool on the inside but on the outside the stone sizzled with the blistering heat.

Harry descended the stairs at a fast pace heading for the common room. Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow, he thought as he burst in to the common room where everyone had already gotten changed wearing as little as they could to try and cool down before evening lessons. Every window in the common room had been thrown wide open to catch the non exsistant breeze and more than one student had cherry red faces from the sun, suprisingly the cold Harry had been catching had disappeared as soon as it arrived and he was feeling better than ever.

Squeezing past everyone to get to his dorm and change too something caught his eye making him stop; the new girl. She was sat on the window still with the window open, dressed totally from head to toe in a long white flowing strapless dress. He had to admit, she looked stunning and it appeared he wasn't the only one who thought so as most of the other males in the room were glancing in her direction. But there was something wrong her face that he could see even in the shadow where she was sat, she looked even more paler than usual; almost ill , drained of all her energy. Strangely it reminded Harry of how he felt less than a week ago.

Before he could stop himself, he started to make his way across to her when she looked up to stare at him, she looked like someone had just burnt her with a lighter. The girl stood up and ran past him out of the room, almost crying out when she passed him as their skin nearly touched. Harry watched her go slightly shell shocked. What could he have done to make her hate him so much? He climbed the stairs to his dorm and changed, and was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone come in.

"What's up mate? "Harry spun around to see Ron standing in the door way watching him.

"I just don't understand her Ron or what I have done to upset her so much that she runs out the common room when I walk in" Harry said shaking his head.

"You mean that new girl? I don't know mate she's a wierd one, keeps to herself mostly although some of Slytherins seem to know a bit more about her than anyone else does" Ron said thoughtfully "I wonder why..."

Later that day Harry and Ron where making their way down the dungeons steps for potions class when the voice of Draco Malfoy floated up to them. Harry stopped in mid stride causing Ron to smack into his back, before he could complain he motioned for him to be quiet with a wave of his hand making him freeze. Stood just a few feet away from them around the bend at the bottom of the steps was Draco and hooded figure meaning he couldn't see their face.

"I'm warning you Malfoy do not do something you will regret " the figure spoke with a girls voice that was hard and guarded like she was trying to hide her feelings from him.

"Your Highness, we are merely trying to understand you're doing here. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't want you wandering around a place such as this unprotected unless it was something of the up most importance" Draco's voice was laced with respect which made Harry's breath stick to the back of his throat. More than that he was sure he had heard mention of Voldemort but it was hard to tell, they were whispering so quietly he was finding it hard to catch what they were saying. However by the gasp that escaped Ron's lips he too must have heard it; they leaned in closer trying to hear more of the conversation

"I assure you this mission _is_ of the up most importance, one that only I can undertake. My birth is the key so don't question my presence. I shall tell you this only once Draco so listen up, my father will not be happy if you and the rest of the Slytherins make me fail this mission. I have once chance and one chance only to do this, it is vital that Potter doesn't know who I am," Rons eyes breifly darted to Harrys; he looked as worried as he felt. What the hell was going on?

"If you pests keep bothering me sooner or later he is going to find out isn't he?"

There was a hint of threat in the hooded girls voice that Malfoy seemed to notice as all the colour left his alread pale skin. They usually would have been pleased by the sight of Draco nearly wetting himself at a girl but her tone of voice even had them on edge.

"Now run along before I decide to tell the Dark Lord about this... oh and Draco" she stopped him before he could scarper off, Harry could sense a smirk on her lips that made the hairs on his neck rise, "I don't need your concern. I can look after myself..."

They had never seen Draco look so scared; he backed off further down the corridor, proabably to go to their lesson. The girl paused then followed after a moment later, he shoes tapping out a march on the stone floor. Harry and Ron descended the steps after them quickly, eager to find out who the cloaked figure was but the hallway and beyond were empty.

"The classroom?" Ron suggested breathlessly. They vertually ran to Snapes door and flung it open. Harry ran in the room and looked around for the girl, but he couldn't match anyone of the Slytherins to the cloaked figures profile.

"I've never seen you two enter my room with so much enthusiasm" Snape commented from the front of the class, the seated students all turning in their stools to look at them like they were a freak show. "I'm sure there will be less of that by the end of the lesson. At least if I have anything to say about it. Now Potter and Weasley sit down before I take off 10 points from Gryiffindor out of shere annoyance."

The Syltherins sniggered openly and they blushed and hurried to their normal seats, Harry caught sight of Hermione shaking her head sadly from the other side of the class. The un-named girl, he noted, had sat alone on the empty table infront of theirs; she ignored alone ignored them.

Harry waited until Snape's back was turned before speaking to Ron.

"Who do you think that could have been? "he asked, but before Ron could open his mouth to reply Professor Snape's voice boomed over the class.

"Potter come up here and get your books" everyone looked around at Harry again, who looked down at the table infront of him which held all of his copies of the books he needed.

"Professor I have all my books "he replied assuming Snape had got it wrong.

"Not you Mr. Potter, I am well aware you have all of you copies. For your information I was speaking to our new addition to the class: Miss Potter if you would?" Professor Snapes gaze flowed over the class to rest of the new girl, who much to everyone's surprise slid gracefully out of her chair and crossed the room to where the pile of books sat waiting.

"Thank you Professor," she said before taking the books back to her seat to a chorus of whisperings, they were quickly silenced by a glare from Snape who then continued with the lesson. Almost immediatley Harrys attention slipped away from him and too the girl.  
There has to be a simple explanation to this he told himself, he was an only child and as far as he knew, his father had no siblings either. They couldn't be related, he would have known. The only family he had were the Dursleys for goodness sake! Potter was quite a common surname, he reasoned, no harm in sharing it after all.

However he couldn't shake the feeling he had, it was a unsure feeling in the pit of his stomach and shivering that had nothing to do with the cold. He unsuccessfully tried to calm himself down for a large part of the lesson before actually writing anything in his notes. He hoped Snape wouldn't notice.

As soon as it was announced that they had run out of time for the lesson and the homework of a long list of essays to be completed were handed out Harry was out the door and heading to the grounds. He hoped Hermione would have gotten his essays for him, heat wave or no heat wave he need to be alone to think and there was no better place than alone in the grounds where no one would bother him; he hoped.

**No time for expalnations :) Comments please! xx**


	4. Thoughts by the Lake

**D: Long wait again sorry! This was my chapter to write but I've been really busy re-reading Harry Potter books :)**  
**I LOVE THEM!**  
**Next chapter won't be mine so I don't know how long it will take but probably less time than mine. She's a good fanficer. Me? Not so much xD**  
**I shall beat her for a new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: HP isn't mine! :(**

The grounds were very empty when Harry took his first steps into the blistering sun. The warm, toasty feeling spread to his toes and dispite his anxiety ball in his stomach he felt content enough to enjoy the suns caress on his cheek.

He had left the castle by the Entrance Hall and turned off to go down the stairs towards the boathouse, he knew that if he followed this path it would lead him right back here again; leaving him enough time to think but not enough so that he would be late coming back inside. He wouldn't want to be locked out of the castle all night!

Setting off he let himself be absorbed by his thoughts. He was worried about this new mysterious figure that appeared to have links to Voldemort and had a plan that involved him; these plans usually involved near death experiances which he wasn't too fond of. They also meant that the people around his got hurt which he could not allow to happen.

He was unsure of how to approach this new problem, should he run straight to Dumbledore like a little school kid or should he act the tough guy, find the person and confront them? The second option didn't seem like a good idea, even the sound of her voice had crept him out enough to know she wasn't someone to mess with. Besides any dark matters should be told to the head, he would have to inform Dumbledore or McGonnagal at the next chance he got. They would probably want proof but Harry was sure Ron wouldn't mind giving his account of the event.

One problem half sorted, but this girl...

She was odd, beautiful, powerful and more importantly mesmerising. Harry wanted to know about her, not to date her or anything (she seemed a little stuck up to him) but curiosity was getting the better of him. He didn't even know her full name. All he knew was that her last name was the same as his which only deepened his want to know more about the mysterious girl.

Ron had said she talked to Slytherins more than Gryiffindors which was very odd as the two houses were the largest rivals in the school, students only looked at the others to insult them and never were friends with them. It just wasn't done! Harry was confused as to why she would do this when it was common knowledge... however she had been sorted now rather than at eleven like everyone else. She was in the same classes as him so must be the same age; he doubted he would ever reach the bottom of this mystery.

With a sigh Harry looked out at the Black Lake and watched as the Giant Squid bobbed on the top of the water like a sponge in a bath, soaking up the sun rays contently. He stood and watched it for a few minutes before realising he could hear a voice coming from inside the boathouse. It sounded like a conversation, Harry froze feeling awkward. He knew that some of the seventh years sometimes brought their girlfriends down here, he didn't to walk in on anything like that!

He was turning to go back the way he came when he realised that there was only one person actually talking, a familiar girls voice was floating out into the air as though she was having a conversation with an invisible person- or was talking on a phone. But phones didnt work in Hogwarts, there was too much magic.

Curiosity pricked he creeped to the wall and slid along it to the door where he poked his head around to see what was going on.

It was that girl Natalie, she had he back to him with one hand on her hip and the other pressing something into her ear, what exactly he couldn't tell at the angle he was at.

"...Please, just look for him" she was saying her voice tense "... I know you're busy but this is really important and I need you both to- well of course both of you! We're a team and... No! Stop making this more awkward that it already is, you know I can't leave now. There's no telling what they'll do to each other..."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, who to or how. Perhaps she'd gone mad or something? What other explanation was there?

"... Theodore please just look for him," she hissed shaking her head, her long blond hair twisting in the air behind her. "I know its been a long time for us all but a new set could bring us back together again. We could stop all these petty arguements and act our age for once..."

The person she was talking to this Theodore, appeared to think about his answer as the pause was huge. Harry was confused by the conversations meaning; who were they talking about? And what 'set' did she mean? His heart beat in his chest loudly, he was unsure why but he felt this conversation was one he shouldn't be hearing.

"Thank you Theo" he must have relented in the arguement and agreed to find the person in question. "... Don't worry, I think by now I can tell if someone is Bound or not. Trust me all the signs have been showing up it's just a matter of time now. I just hope they hurry up then the hard part will be over and the real thing will begin."

"Anyway," she said turning around. Harry dodged just in time behind the wall so he wouldn't be seen, he had although caught a vague impression of a muggle COM system hooked onto her ear. "I'm going to have to go back up to the castle now, I have work to do and I promised Dumbledore I would see him about The Room before the end of the day. Goodbye!"

The conversation was cut short with a simple click of a button, Harry stayed in the position he had been stood in; frozen against the wall. He prayed she would not walk this way back up to the castle but it appeared she didn't want to leave yet. Poking his head secretly around the side of the boat house he found her back was once again facing him as she stared out onto the lake.

He wanted very much to turn back, he didn't want to risk being spotted evesdropping but he was more curious than ever now; he had another mystery on his hands! He'd only been back at Hogwarts for a few months but already he had an unknown girl who seemed to hate him, a agent of Voldemort trying to kill him and this other girl, Natalie seemed to be harbouring secrets.

Perhaps they were all linked?

He must have moved or something because suddenly Natalie's attention turned to him, she looked a little shocked to see him standing there obviously spying on her but she took it quite well.

"Harry?" she said confused "How long have you been stood there?"

He noticed her hand dart up to her ear feigning a casual brush through her long locks but infact she was removing the COM. It was unlike any he had seen before, it seemed to glow with a light that only dimmed as it was placed in her pocket.

He pretended he hadn't seen as smiled although it felt awkward on his lips.

"Not long" he assured her "I thought I saw someone and I didn't want to walk in on them and find out they were a Slytherin. I would have ended up in the lake."

She seemed relieved.

"Oh right" she said breathlessly, gazing at him with a smile that looked about as forced as Harrys. He guessed she didn't fully believed him, but she quickly changed the subject "What are you doing down here anyway? Taking a walk?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I needed to clear my head" there was no point in telling a lie here, Natalie was trustworthy whatever her secret may be. She didn't like the unnamed girl very much if what he recalled was true, perhaps they were on the same side?

"Fancy walking with me for a bit? I could do with someone to talk to"

Harry surprised himself by agreeing straight away. He had wanted to take the walk alone but the promise of company wasn't unwelcome, besides he could try to ween information out of her if he needed. She grinned and led the way towards the path that people rarely used behind the boat houses, it was long and rocky but lead back to the entrance hall eventually.

They fell into step next to each other and were silent for a long time until Harry spoke up.

"So you're related to Dumbledore?"

"Yes I am" she replied "You remembered! I'm his great niece, but its a distant relation so I really shouldn't brag."

"And what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Funny you should ask actually" she said, was he imagining it but was there a slightly off sound to her voice? "I'm waiting for a job opening, I was told that there would be one available soon but it doesn't seem to be the case."

She sighed.

"I guess these things take a while to sort out."

"Wait a second" Harry said stopping in his tracks to look her up and down "A job? But aren't you the same age as me?"

Natalie laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

"No but don't feel bad I get that assumption a lot" she said continuing walking so he had to follow, their pace was slower than before as they got into conversation "It's because I'm petie. I'm eighteen years old actually, I've wanted to work in a school for some time so I pulled a few strings and wounded up here."

"Oh right," Harry said unsure how he should answer, he had thought she was a student but now her appearance at the top table made sense. She was training to be a teacher; he made a mental note to tell Hermione, she had been ranting about rules ever since she'd seen her sat next to Proffessor Dumbledore at the feast.

"Anyway enough about me," she said turning to smile at him. "What about you?"

"Everyone knows all about me," he scoffed before he could stop himself. It was true, he doubted there wasn't a wizard somewhere in this world who hadn't heard about him. Even those from Muggle families found out soon enough. He was surprised to find a small scowl appear on Natalie's face.

"I know about you, but I don't know _you_," she said crossly "I don't want to hear some tales about a person to understand them, I want to hear it from their own mouth. Don't live along a guideline others have set out for you Harry, you're too nice of a person for that."

He was stunned, what was he meant to say to that? He had never been asked to talk about himself, mostly people looked at him and made assumptions. Shakily he began to tell her about life as a Gryffindor, about Ron and Hermione and holidays at the Burrow. He mentioned breifly his life with the Dursleys and talked about the teachers. Natalie listened patiently and made comments in all the right places, her kindness encouraged him to tell her more; about the adventures he had had being here and before he knew it he was on the subject of the Unnamed girl that appeared to hate his very exsistance.

"I'm not quite sure what I've done to offend her" he grumbled after telling her about the other day in the common room. The two of them were walking through the courtyard where the Slytherins usually hung around but at the moment it was blissfully empty, probably because it was quite late in the day and most people were returning to their common rooms before the school doors closed.

"Don't take it personally Harry," Natalie said with a sigh, she patted him on the arm "That girls not a very nice sort. Likes to have everyone do what she wants all the time, used to special treatment. But she'll get hers one day trust me."

She said it with such certainty and conviction he couldn't help but believe her, but a nagging thought still pestered to be voiced in the back of his head.

"Her last name is Potter," Harry muttered "and- well she looks really similar to my mum. Do you think it's possible we're related? That I have relatives other than the Dursleys."

She stopped in her tracks so fast that he had walked on and had to turn to look at her. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Potter is quite a common name" she said slowly, again there was a slight off sound to her voice, "and your mum was muggle born right? So she would have had no other magical relatives?"

Harry hadn't considered that, some part of him had forgotten that Lily Evans had been born from two Muggle parents.

"So you think it's just a coincidence?" he asked. Natalie nodded.

"Definately," she said quickly "what other explanation could there be?"

He had to admit he didn't know. They had arrived back at the entrance hall now and they entered together in silence, only broken by Natalie who excused herself to go and see Dumbledore.

"Night Harry" she said cheerfully running off up the stairs her hair waving madly behind her with each step, she seemed pleased to leave. He watched her go recalling the conversation he had overheard, why hadn't he asked about it? Now she had gone it was all he could think of.

Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that all these strange goings on at Hogwarts were interlinked and that he, Harry was once again at the centre of it all.

**ARGH even I don't know what happens next :(**  
**Please comment if you liked or hated or whatever :)**  
**Thank you for reading :) x**


End file.
